Inkjet printers have become popular for printing on media, especially when precise printing of color images is needed. For instance, such printers have become popular for printing color image files generated using digital cameras, for printing color copies of business presentations, and so on. An inkjet printer is more generically a fluid-ejection device that ejects fluid, such as ink, onto media, such as paper.
During printing, a large amount of ink may be ejected onto the media in a short amount of time. As the media absorbs moisture, the media expands. This expansion of the media is commonly known as cockle. Cockle of the media results in undesirable wrinkling of the printed media.